Naruto's Answer
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Apa jawaban Naruto untuk Hinata yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya?


**Naruto** by **Masashi Khisimoto**

Fic by **Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

.

.

**NARUTO'S ANSWER**

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Naruto terlihat berjalan diantara puing-puing bangunan desa yang telah dihancurkan oleh Pain tadi siang. Beberapa tenda sementara, terlihat banyak berdiri agak jauh darinya. Naruto tidak senang dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Pain pada desanya itu. Tapi berkat Pain pula, dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit kehilangan dan dendam yang timbul akibat rasa sakit itu. 'Jadi begini ya perasaan Sasuke selama ini? Pantas saja aku tak bisa memahaminya,' pikir Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum miris.

Naruto menatap langit malam yang sudah dihiasi oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang. Malam yang tenang. Dan sekali lagi, dia membantin sendiri. 'Sasuke, apakah kau lihat langit malam ini? Apakah kau melihat langit yang sama seperti yang ku lihat? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?'

Naruto pun meneruskan langkahnya. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat berbagai kejadian yang telah ia lewati selama ini. Disuatu kelokan, tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Keduanya pun langsung terjatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Terdengar suara seorang wanita mengaduh. Naruto segera bangun untuk meminta maaf. Tapi dia terkaget sendiri melihat siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

"Eh, Hinata. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na... Na... Naruto!" sang gadis terdengar terbata-bata. Dia tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan Naruto ditempat seperti ini. Apalagi jika mengingat pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto, dia jadi malu bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apabila saat itu siang hari, Naruto pasti dapat melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" Naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sambil membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Dia mendadak merasa demam ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh lengannya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, malu dan kikuk. Jantungnya seperti berdetak tak menentu. Dia pun hanya menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi dimata Naruto, Hinata seperti marah padanya.

"Kau marah padaku, Hinata? Maafkan aku, ya?" tanya Naruto kali ini dengan nada menyesal.

"Ti...ti...tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak marah padamu," Hinata akhirnya berkata untuk meyakinkan pemuda berambut oranye dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalau kau terluka," Naruto lalu tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

Deg ! Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar tak karuan. Naruto khawatir padanya?

"Oh ya, Hinata. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam begini? Bukankah kau sedang terluka?"

Naruto ingat ketika melawan Pain, kekuatan yang tak seimbang membuat Hinata dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Hinata pun tak berdaya ketika Pain menusukan senjatanya ke tubuhnya. Itulah yang memantik kemarahan Naruto sehingga merubahnya menjadi Kyuubi sampai ekor delapan. Padahalkan, Hinata datang untuk menolongnya.

"A...aku dari Rumah Sakit mengantarkan obat-obatan untuk orang-orang yang terluka. Aku sudah tak apa-apa karena lukaku tidak mengenai organ vital, lagipula waktu itu ada Sakura yang langsung menolongku," jawab Hinata sambil masih tertunduk dan memainkan jari-jemari kedua tangannya.

"Ah...Untung ada Sakura, ya. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau sampai tewas waktu itu. Aku pasti mengutuk diriku sendiri seumur hidup kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Keduanya pun lalu hanya saling diam. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang mau dia katakan lagi, sedangkan Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tak karuan.

"Um, Hinata..." kata Naruto coba menyairkan suasana.

"I...iya, Naruto?" Hinata masih tergagap.

"Apakah sewaktu kau berhadapan dengan Pain, apa yang kau katakan itu benar untukku?"

"Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu?" kali ini Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. Mata pucat gadis itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan saja. Saat itu aku merasa begitu senang karena ternyata ada juga yang mencintaiku. Aku jadi sangat marah ketika dia menusukan senjatanya ketubuhmu yang sudah tak berdaya. Padahal kau datang untuk menolongku."

"A...apa kau tidak suka, Naruto?" kali ini Hinata berani menatap mata biru langit Naruto.

"Tidak...tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Seperti kataku tadi, aku senang karena kau sudah mau mencintaiku. Tapi aku masih berhutang janji pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Aku tahu, hanya Sasuke yang disukai oleh Sakura. Membawa Sasuke kembali mungkin akan membuat Sakura bahagia. **Sebelum aku menepati janjiku pada Sakura, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu**."

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang mencerna apa yang Naruto katakan. Apa dia baru saja ditolak? Tak lama diapun berkata kepada pemuda calon Hokage itu.

"Tak...tak apa, Naruto. Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikmu. Kau ingin melihat mereka bisa bahagiakan."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau mau mengerti aku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mari ku antarkan kau pulang."

Tanpa diduga oleh Hinata, tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam tangan kanannya. Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan dalam diam menuju kediaman utama klan Hyuuga yang tak rusak oleh serangan Pain. Hinata membiarkan saja tangannya digenggam. Ada kehangatan yang mengalir dari pemuda yang ia kagumi itu saat kedua tangan mereka bersatu. Pemuda yang sudah jadi pahlawan bagi Konoha.

Dalam hati, Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Naruto, selama apapun kau bisa menepati janjimu pada Sakura, selama itu pula aku selama itu pula aku akan menunggumu menjawab cintaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu kini dan nanti, Naruto.'

Sebuah janji baru saja diikrarkan. Janji yang hanya diketahui oleh seeorang Hinata Hyuuga. ** Cintanya akan menemukan jalannya sendiri**. Dia yakin itu.

.

...END...

.

A/N : Yohohohoho... Satu lagi oneshot tentang NaruHina yang settingnya setelah Hinata menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Saia suka saja momennya. Karena Hinata yang pemalu, bisa jadi berani saat orang yang dikasihinya terluka. Fic ini juga masih nyambung dengan fic saia yang judulnya 'KAU DAN AKU' tapi pairingnya SasuSaku. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic gaje ini. Sudikah kalian me-**REVIEW**?


End file.
